U.S. Pat. No. 6,248,970 (DiMarco), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly discloses a “circuit breaker (10) including an electrical arc extinguishing apparatus (105). The electric arc extinguishing arc apparatus (105) includes a first sidewall (106) in a spaced relationship with the second sidewall (107) with a top arc plate (110) mounted between the first and second sidewalls (106, 107). A plurality of intermediate arc plates (114) are mounted between the first (106) and second sidewalls (107) below the top arc plate (110) with each in a spaced apart relationship. A bottom arc plate (116) is mounted between the first and second sidewalls below and apart from the intermediate plates (114) forming an arc chute. The electric arc extinguishing apparatus (105) can also be provided with two end caps (120) with each end cap (120) having an interior cavity (121) with one leg (111) of each arc plate (58) mounted in the cavity (121) of one end cap (120) and the other leg (111) of each arc plate (58) mounted in the cavity (121) of the other end cap (120).” See Abstract.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20020075123 (Lias), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly discloses the “high transient current sustained by arcing during opening of the main contacts of a miniature circuit breaker is commutated out of the bimetal by deflection of the bimetal in response to the overcurrent to close secondary contacts on the free end of the bimetal and on a low resistance by-pass conductor shunting the bimetal. The by-pass conductor can be extended toward the movable contact arm carrying the movable main contact to commutate some of the overcurrent into the by-pass conductor earlier in the opening sequence to reduce the energy input to the bimetal and reduce the force closing the secondary contacts.” See Abstract.